


Good Deeds

by brizamartian



Series: Necessary Roughness [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Humor, I put Aomine in red underwear because reasons, M/M, Mild Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, basketball idiots, they really can't keep it in their pants can they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizamartian/pseuds/brizamartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine's a little shit, Kagami puts him in his underwear, everything is still a competition, these idiots don't know they're in love, there are WAY too many pancakes, Aomine looks to purchase an ass, fingers are still going places they don't belong, and surprisingly, they both really like to cuddle each other to death.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Can I borrow some underwear?” Aomine asks as he towels himself off. The water droplets glisten on his biceps. Taiga tries to regain at least some shred of his dignity, telling himself he’s absolutely not allowed to gawk at him like an idiot.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Yeah.” Taiga tosses a bright red pair at him for no other reason than he wants to see Aomine in tight, bright red underwear right now.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Aomine says nothing. He doesn’t even bother with a shirt, and Taiga’s not going to complain.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>He looks like a Calvin Klein ad and Taiga wants to lick him. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Again. Really? First of all, thanks for all the comments on _Lesser Evil_. Just so you know, I blame this sequel on you. No for real, like, THANK YOU. Second of all, this is officially a trilogy so there will be one more installment after this. At some point. Enjoy the porn and these dorks being dorks.

“Is there gonna be a tie breaker?” Taiga asks hesitantly. He doesn’t quite know what Aomine will say. Will he push him away? Play this off like a stupid game? Or-

Aomine stares long and hard at him. Taiga can’t quite figure out what the idiot is thinking. “Well, duh,” he says.

Taiga’s eyes widen. “Oh…really?”

Aomine looks away and it’s difficult for Taiga to tell, what with his perfect dark skin and all - _ugh, I’ve got it bad_ \- but he looks like he might be turning progressively redder the more time that goes on.

Aomine sniffs once, loudly, then winces. He probably hurt his injured nose. What a dumbass. “Well…it’s not like I can leave it like this. There’s gotta be a winner. Me, of course.”

Taiga snorts. “Says the guy who came first.”

“Shut the hell up, you were moaning my name like a little bitch! ‘Oh, Daiki, oh yes, I love your big fat cock, fuck me harder,’” he badly imitates in an obnoxious tone. 

“First of all, no. Second of all…” he trails off. He _did_ in fact moan his name right there at the end. His first name too. He doesn’t even know what came over him, it’s just…Aomine’s very, very hot. Like, painfully hot. 

It used to piss him off like nobody’s business when he realized that. Why couldn’t the asshole just be ugly? It would make it so much easier to hate him rather than constantly be wondering how everyone would react if he just jumped him. God, he’s been wanting to jump him.

He has a nasty staring habit too. He likes fucking him with his eyes. He’d also like to fuck him with his dick, but one thing at a time.

Aomine raises an eyebrow at him. “Second of all, what?”

“I-It’s not my fault, ok?! I was horny and you’re-“

“I’m what?” Aomine adopts a shit-eating grin and Taiga would kinda like to punch it off. Or stick his tongue in his mouth again. He goes for the second option before he can think better of it.

Aomine hums in his throat appreciatively at the unexpected tongue rape, not pulling away. It’s getting more and more shocking how he’s not pulling away. Taiga could’ve sworn Aomine was the straightest guy he ever met and that his man-crush would go completely un-acted on for the rest of forever, but then Aomine held his fucking hand and Taiga couldn’t think of a reason to stop holding his hand and all these weird thoughts fired through his head at once like bullets. _What if I could hold his hand all the time? What if he kisses me? What if he falls in love with me? Wow, I’m actually a five year old girl, aren’t I? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?_ Stuff like that. And then he got distracted. Very, very distracted. 

But…well it’s probably just about the sex for Aomine. Sure, maybe he’s straight but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy a nice fuck with another guy. Hell, maybe that wasn’t even the first time. 

Taiga sighs heavily into Aomine’s mouth. Unfortunately, Taiga fears it’s _not_ just about the sex for him. Frankly, Taiga’d be content to cuddle the bastard until the end of time. What the hell did he even do to deserve this?

Aomine pulls away slightly to look at him. “What?” he says, confusion lighting his eyes.

“Nothing. I…think you’re hot,” Taiga says stupidly.

Aomine blinks at him a few times. “Ditto,” he responds rather quietly. Then he grins again. “And you know what would make you even hotter?”

Taiga raises his eyebrow. “Uh, what?”

“You. In the kitchen. Making me some breakfast.”

Taiga smacks him on the back of the head. “Seriously?”

“I’m hungry,” Aomine whines. “Food.”

Taiga’s stomach has very bad timing apparently, because right as he’s going to protest that he is not, in fact, Aomine’s harried, overworked wife, it decides to growl loudly, broadcasting that he’s hungry too.

Aomine grins triumphantly. “Hop to it, _honey._

Taiga groans. “Fine.” He’s about to get up when he looks down at himself and remembers that he’s pant-less and covered in cum. His, or Aomine’s, he doesn’t know. Probably both. “Let’s shower first,” he says.

Aomine’s eyes spark like a fucking match. “Let’s? As in, both of us?”

“Unless you wanna wait,” he says, shrugging.

“No, no. I wouldn’t miss out. I haven’t actually gotten good look at your ass just yet.” He says this as if he’s appraising a house for purchase and hasn’t made it to the master bedroom just yet. 

Taiga shivers despite himself, wondering if Aomine will, in fact, approve of his ass. And if he does, is he going to be getting fucked up it anytime soon. He shivers again, pushing the thought from his mind.

“Whatever,” he says, making his way to the bathroom. 

He hears Aomine hum his approval from behind him. “Nice,” he whispers, in a low, grainy voice.

Taiga feels a full body blush coming on. Aomine’s voice has a very bizarre affect on him. He sounds like a pornstar. He hopes next time (because it’s looking more and more like there will actually be a next time) they get to talk.

Taiga turns on the water and takes off his shirt. Not bothering to wait for Aomine, he gets in and starts washing the sticky cum off of his stomach. 

He feels a hand on his waist a moment later. The hand slips down and lightly squeezes his ass cheek. “I like your ass,” Aomine says conversationally.

“Thanks.” After a short pause Taiga says, “I thought you were straight.”

“I am,” he replies without hesitation. Then he’s quiet. “Mostly. What about you?” He rubs his ass lightly, almost absently. It’s not particularly sexual, which is odd.

Taiga shrugs. “I’m thinkin’ I’m into both, you know?”

Aomine’s hand trails up Taiga’s spine and Taiga sighs. Aomine’s gentle touches are going to be the death of him, maybe more so than the rough, lusty ones.

“Tch. I should’ve known.”

Taiga turns around. “Oh, yeah? Why?” he asks accusingly, trying hard not to stare at Aomine’s wet, naked body.

Aomine’s eyes wonder over him before they snap back to his face. “Should’ve known you were into me,” he says. “The way you’re always staring.” 

“You’re one to talk.” And it’s true. Aomine stared at Taiga about as often as Taiga stared at him. It’d made him wonder a bit, but Aomine’s such a homophobic ass that Taiga just assumed he was glaring because he hates him. Which he probably does, but that’s beside the point. 

Aomine sighs. “Yeah. True,” he says.

They spread bubbles around in silence. Taiga’s not really paying attention to washing himself once the cum is off. He’s too busy thinking about what he just did with his biggest rival. What a laugh _this_ is.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Taiga asks as he turns the water off.

“Do the american thing. Like pancakes and bacon and eggs and whatever,” he says.

“Fine.” Taiga tells himself he only agrees because he’s craving the same.

“Can I borrow some underwear?” Aomine asks as he towels himself off. The water droplets glisten on his biceps. Taiga tries to regain at least some of his dignity, telling himself he’s absolutely not allowed to gawk at him like an idiot.

“Yeah.” Taiga tosses a bright red pair at him for no other reason than he wants to see Aomine in tight, bright red underwear right now.

Aomine says nothing. He doesn’t even bother with a shirt and Taiga’s not going to complain. He looks like a Calvin Klein ad and Taiga wants to lick him. 

He puts his own underwear on, black with red trim, and a grey t-shirt, already sorting ingredients in his mind.

“Those looks good on you,” Aomine says, squeezing his ass cheek once again. “They remind me off my uniform,” he raises an eyebrow as if to ask if Taiga did that purposefully. He did, but he doesn’t have to tell him that.

“Keep your hands to yourself while I’m cooking,” he says.

“Fine, fine.” Aomine backs off, turning on the TV and flicking through channels. 

Taiga notes how at home he looks. Like he’s always been there, underwear clad on his couch, watching TV while Taiga makes him breakfast. Is it wrong that he wants this to become a regular thing?

When Taiga’s done he sets the food out on the table, wondering if he made enough.

“Holy shit, that’s the tallest stake of pancakes, like, ever!” Aomine says with wonder in his eyes. _Holy fuck, he’s cute as hell. Someone please kill me._

“Think so? I don’t know if it’s enough.”

“Funny.”

Taiga blinks. “I wasn’t joking.”

Aomine looks up as he places a pancake on his plate. If flops off his fork. Then he laughs. “Oh, shit,” he says.

Taiga sits down and takes a few (seven) pancakes off of the pile and puts them on his plate, drowning them in syrup and spreading butter all over it.

“That’s nasty as hell,” Aomine says with his mouth full.

Taiga flips him off.

“Kagami?”

“Hmm?” Taiga hums around a mouthful of food.

“When did you know? That you were into dudes.”

Kagami swallows. “Dunno. I guess a few years ago.”

“How’d you figure it out?”

“How do you think? I liked someone.”

“Who?”

Taiga laughs. “Take a guess.”

Aomine squints at him, trying to think. He’s so dumb. Of all the guys for Kagami to be crazy into, it had to be this moron. Aomine’s eyes finally light with understanding. “Tatsuya,” he says.

Taiga nods and looks away. “Yeah. He’s the reason I figured it out in the first place. Never told him though. I bet he knew anyway.”

“You ever tell anyone?”

“No.”

Aomine sits back in his chair. “Do you wanna know when I figured it out?”

“Sure.”

“When I stuck my tongue in your mouth,” he says, smirking to cover up the weight his statement carried. He’s never liked a guy before. Taiga’s the first. He tries not to be too giddy about it.

“Is that why you’re always calling everyone a faggot? ‘Cause you’re hella insecure?”

Aomine glares at him. “Do I look like a psychologist?”

Taiga puffs out a breath of air. _Why, why, why Aomine? Why him?!_

“Besides, I’m not gay. You’re an exception, not the rule.”

Taiga leans back in his chair smugly. “Hey, that’s fine by me. Just means I’m so hot I turn straight boys gay for me.”

Aomine rolls his eyes, but doesn’t disagree. 

They finish the food and Aomine burps loudly. Taiga follows suit so he can’t even comment. 

“Mmm, that was good. Thanks, dear. You should cook for me more often,” Aomine says.

“How about no?” But secretly Taiga wonders how often he could kidnap Aomine and drag him to his apartment without people being suspicious. 

“How about we go for our little tie-breaker? I’m fed and horny again.”

Taiga sighs like it’s a burden but his cock twitches in response so it’s not really all that effective.

“Already?”

“Hell, yeah, I’m ready to go. Your ass looks way too inviting in those tiny little undies, you fucking slut,” he says. “Teasing me like that. You should be ashamed.”

Stuff like that just rolls of Aomine’s tongue. He is seriously a pornstar.

“What about you, shirtless? You’re always mouthing off,” Taiga says getting up and planting himself bravely in Aomine’s lap. The pancakes have made him bold. “But you’re just as bad.”

Aomine groans. “Shit, stop being so hot, you bastard!”

“No.” Taiga goes in for a kiss, needy and hot and Aomine’s more than happy to oblige. He immediately starts playing around in Taiga’s mouth and his hands shove there way down the back of his underwear, kneading his ass cheeks with his fingers.

“Fuck,” Taiga gasps. “We can talk this time, right?”

“…Yeah. I guess. So whoever comes first, loses, for sure. Got it?”

“Mm-hm.”

Taiga takes off his shirt and Aomine starts kissing his already bruised neck. Taiga’s starting to figure out what Aomine likes. He tilts his head down and bites Aomine’s ear. He hisses.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Mmm. Couch.” Taiga says. 

Aomine picks him up without at word and deposits him on the couch, climbing on top of him, planting soft kisses against his collarbone.

Taiga moans longingly. The feather-light kisses shattering his composure more than anything.

Aomine takes a shaky breath and looks at him. He bites his collarbone, licks it, then blows on it.

Taiga nearly cries.

Aomine grins at him. “You’re so much fun, Kagami,” he whispers in that pornstar voice again. He chews his ear. “Everything about you. So fun…” his eyes light up manically like they do when they’re on the court, when they’re in the zone. Taiga’s heart attempts to escape through his mouth.

Aomine’s tearing him apart. He needs to return the favor. He slips his hands down those red underwear, sliding them off. Aomine kicks them off to the side.

Taiga slides his hand right in Aomine’s asscrack like he’s slotting a credit card. 

Aomine groans. “Again,” he says. And it’s so desperate and needy that that Taiga has no choice but to do it again. 

He’s been wanting to fool around with a guy for so long, just to know what it was like. He fantasized about it. Sometimes, he fantasized about Aomine. His heart’s beating and faster and faster just thinking about the fact that he’s _actually_ doing it. And it’s better than any fantasy.

Aomine’s hotter than Taiga could have imagined. It’s crazy. He wants him so bad it hurts.

He rubs between his cheeks again, putting pressure on his hole and Aomine _quivers_

“Yes,” he moans. Rocking his hips slightly against Taiga’s fingers.

Taiga moves his fingers away and Aomine whines. He holds up his index finger. “Lick it,” he says.

Aomine’s eyes widen and then he does as he’s told, sucking on Taiga’s finger, leaving spit all over it.

“Good,” Taiga whispers and goes back to playing with his ass. He slips his finger inside of him and Aomine whimpers.

“Oh, god,” he moans.

Taiga likes him like this, pliant, whimpering for more. And right as he thinks this-

Aomine pulls away and pushes Taiga’s legs up in the air. “On no you don’t,“ he says around the fingers he’s got in his mouth.

Taiga tries to squirm away. He really wants to win this, but-

Shit, Aomine’s staring at his asshole like he wants to eat it and-

He does.

He leans down and licks it.

Taiga groans. “Oh, my god.”

Aomine puts his hands on the backs of his thighs, squeezing hard enough to bruise and he all but makes out with Taiga’s ass. Kissing and licking and sucking and, shit, _blowing_ on it. Making all kinds of lewd noises as he does.

Before Taiga knows it, one of Aomine’s fingers is slipping into him and he’s coming apart at the seams. “Oh, my god,” he repeats.

Aomine bites his thigh, hard, as he twists his finger around inside of Taiga. _Oh, yes, yes, yes._

He’s going to be covered in bruises. He loves it, despite himself.

Aomine puts another finger inside of him. He’s determined. _Oh, holy shit, I’m gonna get fucked._ He feels a brief flare of panic and then a sharp stab of lust. His body obviously has no idea what it wants right now, but-

_Oh, shit that felt good._

Taiga nearly comes as Aomine’s fingers brush a spot inside of him he didn’t know was there.

“Daiki,” he whispers.

Aomine stops. He looks up from where he was staring, intently focused on finger fucking Taiga. “What?”

“Again,” Taiga says. “Where you just were.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow and, without taking his eyes off of his face, he twists his fingers and bit, pushing upwards slightly and-

“Ah!” There it is again. “Right there.”

Aomine says, “I’ll make a mental note of that,” and then grins a positively _evil_ grin.

“I didn’t you you had the mental capacity to make mental notes,” Taiga says.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up and let me fuck you?”

Taiga sighs. “Fine.”

Aomine squeezes another finger up his butt and Taiga’s shaking now. He wants it and he wants it bad. He didn’t even know that he wanted to get fucked until now. Sure, he knew he wanted to fool around with a guy, but actually getting _fucked_ wasn’t really part of the agenda, but oh, oh, god he wants Aomine in him right fucking now before his skin falls off his bones and he melts.

“Gimme,” he says.

Aomine looks up at him again. “You sure?” he asks, a little hesitant for the first time.

“Yeah. I want it. God, I want it really bad.”

Aomine takes a breath. “Yeah. Ok,” he says, slowly pulling his fingers out of Taiga’s ass. “I’ll give it to you,” he whispers.

Taiga is dying.

He pulls a condom out from between his couch cushions.

Aomine snorts. “That’s actually kinda smart,” he muses, taking the condom out of his hand and rolling it on.

“Couch sex,” Taiga says. “I guess it happens. Be stupid to leave it all the bedroom.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot of experience.”

Taiga looks away, not answering. Not willing to let him in on the secret that, no, actually, he doesn’t. It was more a “well what if” than a “it happened.”

He’s fooled around with girls before, but usually not in his apartment. He never wanted them to get the wrong idea. Like he was serious. That’s probably why he never had sex. He was always afraid of someone getting too involved.

So what the fuck is he doing losing his virginity to the last person he should want to get involved with?

“You ready?” Aomine asks, smearing the pack of lube on his dick.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he repeats firmly. Why’s he so sure? He knows he wants to do this and do it now, but why? Why him? Because he’s afraid he’ll never get the chance to if he doesn’t do it now? He’s just horny? Or does he really just want to lose it to Aomine, for no other reason than…well, he wants to lose his virginity to Aomine?”

Aomine presses his cock to Taiga’s entrance and Taiga squirms already feeling empty from when Aomine’s fingers left him. He pushes slightly, breeching him, pushing it in until the head disappears inside and Taiga gasps. This is really happening.

His toes curl as Aomine pushes in further, igniting a heat inside of him that threatens to burn him alive. But it’s so, so-

“Ah, fuck…”

“You ok?” Aomine whispers. He’s been whispering a lot, voice horse and downright sexy.

“Yeah, just…slower,” he says, sounding like he’s pleading. He didn’t expect it to be so big. To hurt so much. Or rather, that his body wouldn’t be able to decide whether it’s seriously in pain or if it feels good.

Aomine stops pushing, letting Taiga’s body adjust to him. 

“Breathe, Taiga,” he says, and Taiga realizes he hadn’t been. His eyes had been closed and he was holding his breath. He exhales. “I’m no expert, but I think you need to relax.”

Taiga nods, eyes still closed.

“Hey,” Aomine says almost gently. He leans downs carefully and gives him a kiss. Taiga kisses back, softly; a quiet kiss. They’re sharing this moment. Taiga tries not to cry. That would be the most unmanly thing in the universe. The fact that there’s a dick in his ass aside.

After a minute or two, Taiga says. “Ok, I’m good now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Aomine takes a breath before he moves, slowly at first, watching Taiga’s face for a reaction, and then faster when he sees that he’s not splitting poor Taiga in half. 

Taiga moans, wishing he had some sheets to tug on like they do in movies, but alas, _couch_.

Aomine thrusts harder and-

Oh, he get’s that spot again.

“Just like that,” Taiga purrs, feeling pressure building in his lower abdomen. He purposefully tenses up, squeezing Aomine’s dick.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck Taiga.”

“I’m not coming first,” Taiga pants.

“Me neither!” He pushes harder, mindful of Taiga’s spot, taking advantage of the upward curve of his dick to hit it every thrust. 

Taiga actually starts seeing stars. If he doesn’t come soon, he’ll die. He tenses up more and Aomine hisses.

“So tight,” he mumbles. “So fucking tight. No…shit…” He pushes Taiga’s legs higher, getting a better angle.

Taiga moans, “Daiki…yes…”

“Taiga, no…” Aomine groans. He’s getting closer. Taiga grins, he’s gonna win this. But then Aomine’s hitting him harder, just right, and-

“Oh.” And it’s quiet, like it’s getting punched out of him, because he’s actually going to come, not a hand on his dick, and he’s gonna come. “Oh, oh, oh, shit!”

He knows he can’t keep it in. It’s so blindingly good. It just has to come out. Aomine is fucking it out of him. He’s gonna lose. He’s gonna-

“Daiki!”

“Taiga!”

And the inside of his ass is so warm, twitching, and oh-

Oh, Aomine came too. Aomine. Came. Too.

Taiga starts laughing, still high off of his orgasm. “You came,” he states.

Aomine dissolves in his arms just like he had earlier, laying his head heavily on his shoulder. “Yeah. I made you come though. Like, actually,” he says.

Taiga nods. “Uh-huh.”

“I think that was another tie.”

Taiga nods again. “I think so too.”

“I guess we’ll need another tie-breaker, huh?”

“As many as you want,” he says, wrapping his arms around him.

Aomine kisses his neck gently, brushing some hair from his forehead. “Taiga- I mean Kagami-“

“You can call me Taiga,” he interrupts.

Aomine nods against him. “That was your first time getting fucked right?”

“I’ve never been with a guy before. Or…well, that was my first time having sex period.”

Aomine looks up, startled. “What?”

“I mean, I’ve done other stuff. You know, blow jobs, not that I’ve ever given one…well now I guess I have, and you know, other stuff. With girls. But…I never actually wanted to have sex with anyone. I mean I didn’t, but, now I do. With you,” he babbles. He’s so nervous and giddy he’s not quite sure what to do with himself. He’d like to be all smooth and cocky, but he just feels weird and uncomfortable.

“Oh,” Aomine says. “Then why’d you wanna…you know…with me?”

Taiga shrugs. “I have no idea. I just…with you is different. It’s almost like it’s just supposed to happen with us. I don’t know.”

“Oh,” he says yet again, supplying nothing. Taiga sighs. He has no idea how Aomine’s feeling. Finally he says. “You can fuck me next time. If you want.”

Taiga’s eyes widen considerably. Did he hear that right? “Yeah?”

“It’s only fair. Also, you should take me out to lunch.”

“Excuse me? _You_ should be taking _me_ out to lunch, you dickweed! I’m the one who just got his ass fucked. Also, I’m the one who took care of your stupid ass after you had to be an idiot and get yourself beaten up.”

Aomine sighs. “Fine, fine. Once I can move, I’ll buy you burgers. Might take a while,” he mutters sleepily into Taiga’s neck. _How did he become so goddamn cute all of the sudden?_

“I can wait.” Taiga shakes his head. “God, it’s like you need a babysitter or something.”

“You want the job?”

“Huh?”

Aomine turns his head to look up at him. “You wanna be my babysitter?”

“Depends. What does that entail, exactly?” Taiga looks at him incredulously.

“Well you have to feed me. And make sure I don’t get beaten up. And if I do, you’ve gotta take care of me. You’re also gonna have to have lots of sex with me, play lots of basketball with me, and occasionally I might take you out, you know, as payment.”

That sounds an awful lot like-

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Call it whatever you want, Bakagami.” Aomine closes his eyes. Tired out. 

Taiga just gapes at him.

When he took Aomine home yesterday, he hadn’t expected to end up with a boyfriend at the end of it…

Only problem is, he can’t figure out whether it’s a punishment or a reward for his deed.

Aomine hugs him tighter mumbling “You’re so fucking warm. Don’t go anywhere,” into his shoulder, snuggling closer like a damned house cat, trailing his fingers absentmindedly across Taiga’s face. What a little shit.

Taiga kisses the side of his nose and Aomine smiles slightly.

Reward, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. The final installment is just gonna be them being terrible boyfriends, idiots in general, having more sex, and possibly being too cute to handle sometimes. I look forward to sharing. Peace!


End file.
